NARUTO THE NEXT GENERATION CHAPTER 2: NEW SQUADS
by nicholas perrin
Summary: CHAPTER TWO OF THE EPIC SERIES OF THE NEXT GENERATION OF, NARUTO


**CHAPTER 2 IS NIKO A GENIN? NEW SQUADS REVEALED**

ANGELA: what did he say shadow clones? But isn't that a B rank technique?

IRUKA: okay guys that means everyone's passed. And that's not all each of you will be in a 5 man squad with a jonin. I'll now tell everyone their squads the us chunin, jonin and the hokage decided last week if everyone passed.

SHIKAMARI: yeah got it.

WRITER: [ time passed and finally he announced team 5.]

IRUKA: team 5 Hibiki Hyuga, Shinoshi Aburame, Mashiro Sosuke, Akamaru Imizuki and Uren Kiyoshi.

UREN: really so us 5 not a bad combination.

SHINOSHI: hmm I also heard that my father, Hibiki's mother and Akamaru's dad were in a squad to.

HIBIKI: oh then that means that I'm not going to be with Niko.

AKAMARU: hey Shinoshi it looks like we're in the same team.

MASHIRO: heh time to show you guys my Mashiro super kick.

IRUKA: team 7 is Niko Uzimaki, Hayate Uchiha, Angela Haruno, and Ichigo Kurosaki.

NIKO: yeah this team's awesome. ( except I'm not really sure about Tsubaki and Ichigo though.)

ANGELA: aww I'm with Niko. ( damn it. But hey it looks like I'm with Hayate on the bright side.

TSUBAKI: yeah! I'm with Hayate. ( yeah looks like I scored this time. Way to go Tsubaki.)

ICHIGO: humph whatever. ( I guess I can't go and argue with that then.)

HAYATE: ….. ( looks like that's that I can't go back now. Sigh.)

IRUKA: and team 10, Shikamari Nara, Inosai Yamanaka, Chojuro Akemechi, Orihime Mahiko and Hachigen Mahiko.

ORIHIME: yaay! I'm with my cousin Hachigen.

HACHIGEN: yeah and I'm with you.

INOSAI: oh great Chojuro and Shikamari too.

SHIKAMARI: yawn this is so boring.

CHOJURO: [ he then ate potato chips.] hey yeah I'm in Shikamari's team.

IRUKA: [ all the teams gathered in groups and then Iruka handed out a sheet of paper to each squad.] that sheet of paper tells you your class you're supposed to go to.

ANGELA: ours says the top of the Hokage roof.

INOSAI: room 219

HIBIKI: the room 221

WRITER: [ each squad walked to their classrooms and Niko and his team waited for their sensei.]

NIKO: come on he's half an hour late. [ Naruto said walking around fidgeting.

ANGELA: come on Niko just be a little more patient and at least sit down. [ she said sitting on the stairs.]

NIKO: why should I do that exactly then!

ICHIGO: man just pipe it down then and go somewhere else, I can't believe that I'm on the same team as you.

TSUBAKI: likewise. I mean he's just a bonehead. Right Hayate.

HAYATE: …..

WRITER: [ then the door opened. Someone come out of it drawing the squad's attention.]

KONOHAMARU: hi guys I'll be your sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi.

ANGELA: huh Konohamaru Sarutobi.

NIKO: hi!

KONOHAMARU: ( uh he's a loud mouth isn't he.) all right why don't you introduce yourselves.

TSUBAKI: introduce ourselves.

ICHIGO: like what are we supposed to say?

KONOHAMARU: well that's a good question. Things like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future you know stuff like that.

HAYATE: well before we tell you about us how about you give us an explanation then since you understand it easily.

KONOHAMRU: okay then. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi from the Sarutobi clan. I like eating ramen I dislike doing lame D rank missions. My hobbies are completing missions of A rank or higher and also eating ramen. And my dream for the future is to become the villages hokage. Okay so do you guys get it now?

WRITER: [ Niko, Angela and Tsubaki nodded.]

KONOHAMARU: good then you on the right you can go first.

NIKO: okay well first of all, my name is Niko Uzimaki. As you probably already know my father is the hokage. I also like eating ramen and comparing them to others. I don't really dislike anything. And my dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage then the world will also begin to recognise me as the strongest ninja in the leaf's history, even stronger than dad.

KONOHAMARU: ( Naruto much. I suppose you can tell it's his son and it's not just from appearances either.) okay now you the girl next to him.

TSUBAKI: right well my name is Tsubaki . I like well I like to practise with my greatest ninja tools in my own time. I dislike having Iruka do those stupid boring lectures in class. And for hobbies well I also study the secret arts of weapons and shuriken. And my dream for the future is to be the world's greatest ninja tool user, someone that succeeds the previous one Tenten, my mother.

KONOHAMARU: good well I hope your dream does come true [ he smiled.] okay you on the left.

ICHIGO: whatever. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I like nothing. And I hate nothing. Because these two things I never care about. I have very few hobbies. My dream for the future is to become far stronger than the seven great swordsman of the mist and show them that even the leaf village has great samurai's or swordsman to.

KONOHAMARU: okay that's good. And you there girl.

ANGELA: okay my name is Angela Haruno. I am also the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I like practising medical ninjutsu. I hate Niko.

NIKO: whaah!

ANGELA: and my dream for the future is to surpass the ninja who surpassed the fifth hokage, Sakura Haruno.

KONOHAMARU: ( maybe I should have a little discussion with their parents.) okay now final you there in the middle.

HAYATE: my name is Hayate Uchiha, I like nothing. But however I hate a lot of things. And my dream for the future is to surpass my father and kill anyone who disrespects the name of the Uchiha.

KONOHAMARU: ( heh this boys is so much like Sasuke at his age. Even though I didn't know him much.) okay good well I guess we're all done for the introduction now for the real part you've all been called here for.

ANGELA: real part?

NIKO: we've been called for this?

KONOHAMARU: first of all you guys haven't exactly graduated.

ANGEAL: what!

NIKO: but why?

KONOHAMARU: out of the 50 students who graduated only 15 of them will actually become genin.

TEAM 7: ..! [ each of them have a shocked face including Ichigo and Hayate.]

KONOHAMARU: so in other words each student have about 70% chance of failing.

TEAM 7: …..! [ the shocked face became wider.]

NIKO: but that's not fair.

ANGEALA: then what was the graduation exam for then.

TSUBAKI: that's insane there's no way that we'll succeed.

KONOHAMARU: so you guys have 30% chance of passing.

NIKO: hey answer our question first.

KONOHAMARU: okay that 'graduation exam' was just to see if you're ready for the real test of becoming genin. I mean if you're in fights you can't win by just using the transformation jutsu and clone jutsu nor can you really use taijutsu unless you're extremely skilled in the use of it. Do you guys get what I'm trying to see then?

WRITER: [ Niko, Tsubaki, Angela and Ichigo all nodded at the same time.]

HAYATE: humph whatever.

NIKO: well let's get started.

ANGELA: wait what if more or less than that amount actually pass the exam say instead of 3 teams 4 or 2 teams do?

KONOHAMARU: well I'm pretty sure that's unlikely to happen but if it happens to then I'm pretty sure that lord hokage will just make a new test for teams or something like that.

TSUBAKI: tests like what?

KONOHAMARU: geez what's with all of these questions? Are we playing 20 questions or something?

NIKO: uh Konohamaru sensei what is our test?

KONOHAMARU: oh that's right I still haven't told you yet have i?

ICHIGO: no.

ANGELA: what is it?

KONOHAMARU: sorry that's for you to find out later.

NIKO: so wait we're not doing it now?

KONOHAMARU: no.

HAYATE: so when are we doing it then?

KONOHAMARU: we'll eventually be doing it tomorrow. [ he then did a tiger hand sign and disappeared with a puff of smoke appearing.]

ANGELA + NIKO: hey wait. Oh he's gone. [ as they said that a sheet of paper fell down in mid-air from where he disappeared. Ichigo was first to notice.]

ICHIGO: huh what's this? [ he picked up the note. And Angela, Niko and Tsubaki payed attention to the note as well trying to see it.]

NIKO: huh it was writing on it what does it say Ichigo?

TSUBAKI: it says go to the training field at 5am, warning don't eat any breakfast or you will puke.

NIKO: what does it mean?

TSUBAKI: how am I supposed to know?

ANGELA: don't you guys get it, geez.

NIKO: huh what does it mean?

ICHIGO: great it looks as though we've got two dumb idiots in our squad.

TSUBAKI: huh oh it was him.

NIKO: it was who?

HAYATE: you bonehead it was Konohamaru sensei that sent that note meaning that's were he's going to hold that test to see if we're genin or not.

NIKO: oooooooooohhh.

ANGELA: ( phew he finally gets it I feel so relieved.)

NIKO: okay well I'm going to prepare for tomorrow. [ Niko then left.]

WRITER: [ What will the real graduation exam be? Will they pass? Will they fail? Find out next time.]


End file.
